When A Boy Turns Into A Man
by Hayybabe19
Summary: A Story about Ricky and Amy. And about what they will decide to do with there baby boy thats on the way.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so I really hope you guys like it!!!

I do not own any rights to The Secret Life Of The American Teenager.

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man.**

By Haley.**Chapter 1**

Ricky Underwood sat in band practice looking at Amy instead of practicing. Ricky was known as the bad guy through out the school because of what he did to Amy. And because he was known as the ladies man in school. But all of that did not matter to him anymore. All he wanted was Amy and his baby that she was carrying. Ricky told Amy this several times but no one would believe him.**Rickys POV**

I sat there in band practice and for some reason today I could not take my eyes off of Amy Juergens. She was seven months pregnant with my first child. And I will admit I never thought that I wanted anything to do with this baby. But I really want to be apart of this babys life. I just had to convince Amy that I was telling the truth. I don't blame Amy for not trusting me but I have to talk her out of adoption. I don't have much time left before she gives birth. I heard the bell ring so I got my stuff together and started to leave the room when I saw Amy trying to get her French horn and its case in the top locker and ran over to help her.

"Amy you shouldn't be lifting things that heavy. Its not good for the baby." And of course she looked at me with those eyes that look like she wishes I would just crawl under a rock and die.

"Ricky its not like you care anything about me or this baby so don't try to act like you do. I have been lifting this thing the whole time and you haven't came over once to help me."

"Amy look I know I was a jerk in the beginning but I really don't want things to be like this, I really want us to be able to raise this baby together."

"Ricky I already told you I am putting this baby up for adoption. I want what is best for my son."

"He is not just your son Amy, he is just as much mine as he is yours. And yes I want what is best for him, and that is to be with both of his real parents."

"Look I am going to be late for English. If you want to continue this conversation, you know where I live you can come over after my appointment."

"You have a doctors appointment today?" I was shocked she hadn't told me this. If that's one thing she did she always made sure I knew when her doctors appointments were.

"Yes Ricky I do."

"Well can I come with you to your doctors appointment?"

"If you want to I guess, but you will probably get bored."

"What time is your appointment?"

"Right after 3rd period."

"Ok do you need a ride?"

"My mother is coming to pick me up."

"I want to take you, your mom can meet us there. I want to talk to you before the appointment."

"Fine Ricky, I will call her and tell her to meet me at the office."

"Thanks, I will meet you at your locker after 3rd period."

"Fine." We just stared at each other for a minute then she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room."

**Amys POV.**

I was honestly shocked about the conversation I just had with Ricky. I can't believe how he has all of a sudden he wanted to be apart of this babys life. It made me wonder what girl he was trying to impress in the school. I know that he stopped seeing Grace and even Adrianne. But there must be someone else. But I don't know who. All I knew was I need to call my mom before I changed my mind and just ditched Ricky. The baby finally stopped kicking after I got to class after I called my mom so I could actually pay attention. We were reading Romeo and Juliet. So it was a very boring class block. Then after the bell rang I expected when I got to my locker that Ricky had ditched me. But when I turned the corner he was standing up against my locker with his hands shoved in his front pockets.


	2. Chapter 2

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 2**

**Rickys POV**

I was standing up against Amys locker waiting on her and watching everyone stare at me when they walked by. That part was always annoying. But I have learned to ignore it. And then I saw Amys shocked face standing at the end of the hall. She probably thought I ditched her. Then she started walking towards me when some jerk deicided to bump right into her and made her drop her books on the floor and almost fall totally backwards. I looked over at Amy who was grabbing her stomach and I ran over to them.

"Amy are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine."

Then I looked at the jerk who bumped into her.

"What is your problem man? Can't you see she is pregnant and you just bump right into her? What if you would of knocked her over? You could of hurt our baby you freak."

"I am sorry Amy. I did not mean to bump into you. Are you ok? I did not hurt the baby or anything did I?"

"No I think we are fine."

Amy started to reach down and pick up her books when I grabbed her shoulder and bent over myself to pick them up.

"Thanks Ricky."

"Your welcome."

Then would I stood back up I saw the principal coming our way.

"Is there a problem here boys?"

"Yes there is. This jerk just ran right into Amy almost knocking her over."

The principal looked at me like she was totally shocked that I even cared.

"Well Amy are you ok? Did he hurt you or are you having any pains or anything?"

"No I think I am ok. I am getting ready to go to the doctor so she will tell me if anything is wrong."

"Ok well I hope everything is ok. Ricky, Joey will you please come to my office."

Then I was shocked when Amy cut in and actually defended me to the principal.

"Um actually Ricky is going with me to my appointment and we are already running behind."

Again the principal looked shocked. Why does everyone think I am so heartless?

"Oh that is fine you go ahead. Ricky just make sure you drop by my office tomorrow morning when you get here."

I nodded to the principal and she went to her office with Joey right behind her.

"Are you sure your ok Amy?

"Ricky I am fine. I just need to put this in my locker and get my homework and we can go."

Amy went to her locker and put 4 heavy books in her bag and started to throw it over her shoulder.

"Let me carry this. You really shouldn't be carrying heavy stuff."

"Ricky I have to carry it everyday."

"Not anymore you don't."

**Amys POV**

On the way to Rickys car I was thinking about how shocked I was that Ricky actually stood up for me when Joey ran into me. It did hurt a little bit when he ran into me but not anything to terrible. It did make the baby start moving around though. But he always moved around when Ricky or I talked. I guess he can hear us in there.

"Amy, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"So do you know what they are going to do during this visit?"

"Another ultrasound."

"Didn't you just have one?"

"Yes but since I am so young they want to keep checking on the baby to make sure he is still ok."

"And he is ok so far right?"

"Yes."

"When is your due date?"

"March 23rd."

"Ok I was just checking."

"So Ricky why did you want to drive me?"

"I told you I want to be apart of our childs life."

"It is so weird hearing you say that."

"Saying what?"

"Our Child."

"Oh."

"Turn left here."

I waited for Ricky to find a parking spot and he actually came around and opened my door for me. I could not believe it. He carried my bag out to the car and opened my door for me. What is up with him?

"Where is your mom?"

"Parked right over there."

"Oh."

We walked up to my moms' car and she looked just as shocked as I felt to actually see Ricky walking beside me.

"Hey Amy, Ricky."

"Hey mom."

"Hi Mrs. Juergens."

"Ricky I told you too call me Anne."

"Sorry I forgot."

"Its alright."

We walked into the office and signed in and I could see Rickys face and he was starting to get nervous.

**Rickys POV**

This was my first time in an office like this. And I was kind of nervous. But not just about being in this kind of office. But because I was getting ready to see my child for the first time. I wonder how Amy handled this all these months. I was starting to see a whole other side of Amy. That she is stronger then she lets everyone else see. We sat there for about twenty minutes. Until a nurse in bright yellow scrubs came out and called Amys name.

"Are you going to stay out here?"

"No Amy I want to back there with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

We followed the nurse back to the room and she told Amy to lay back on the bed with the crinkly paper on it.

"Amy we have to ask you some questions just like usual ok?"

"Yeah that's fine."

"Have you been Sexually Active?"

When the nurse said that I saw Amys face get bright red and she looked at me out of the corner of her eye. I did want to know if Ben and her had done it. He probably talked her into it.

"Not since I got pregnant no."

"Ok. Have you been having any pain or discomfort in your stomach?"

"No just when the baby starts kicking it hurts sometimes but that's all."

"Well that is normal."

"Ok well the doctor will be in here in just a minute."

"Thank you."

The nurse closed the door behind her. And I looked at Amy laying on the table her face still a little pink.

"Ricky you don't have to stay for this."

"Amy its fine."

"You do know they will make me life my shirt up right?"

"Amy I have seen you naked so it's not going to bother me to see your stomach."

I saw her look at her mom out of the corner of her eye and turned red again. I don't know why she was making a big deal of me seeing her stomach. I am the babys father so obviously I have seen it before.

"Thanks for those details Ricky."

"I am sorry Anne. I probably shouldn't have said that in front of you."

"Its ok Ricky."

Then the doctor came in the room and looked at me and just walked right past me.

"Hello Amy how are you feeling today?"

"I am ok. I am a little tired though."

"Are you still going to school all day?"

"Of course."

"I think we need to cut that down to half a day. You are getting pretty far in your pregnancy so you are going to need all the rest. And I don't want you to be left alone anymore. You never know what could happen in the next two months."

"My mom and dad work so if I stay home half day I will have to be alone."

"I can come over and take care of you."

The doctor looked at me and smiled.

"I am sorry sir I don't think we have met before. I am Dr. Johnston."

"Nice too meet you I am Ricky Underwood."

"Ok Amy I will write you a pass and call your school saying that until this baby comes you will only be attending school half the day and the classes you miss you can make up on the internet. Mr. Underwood I will do the same for you."

"Thank you."

"Well are you ready to see your baby Amy?"

"Yeah. I am actually really excited."

"Mr. Underwood would you like to step outside."

"No its ok Ricky can stay. He wants to see his baby too."

I did not expect Amy to say anything like that about me. She actually wanted me to stay.

"Oh I am sorry I did not know you were the father. You are more than welcome to stay. Amy if you will just lift your shirt up I can see what I can find."

Amy did what the doctor told her too and the doctor put this blue gel on Amys stomach and Amy jumped and said it was cold. While the doctor tried to find the baby I watched Amys stomach and it was moving.

"Its amazing isn't it?"

"Can you feel it moving Amy?"

"Of course I can."

Then I heard it. Bump bump bump. The heart beat. I looked up at the screen and saw the figure that was my baby. I just sat there staring at the screen. He was moving all over the place. I looked down and Amy through the tears in my eyes and she smiled.

"Say something."

And as soon as Amy spoke the baby started moving even more.

"Ricky watch the screen and say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

And I saw it. When I spoke the baby started moving around a lot like it did when Amy spoke.

"He only moves that much when either one of us talk."

"Can he hear us?"

The doctor looked at Amy and me and nodded her head yes.

"Yes Ricky the baby can hear everything you guys say."

"I can't believe I missed out on all of this.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fanfic. So I really want to know what you guys think. So reviews would  
Be great! Please and Thank you!

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Haley**

**Amys POV**

I was amazed to see Ricky actually showing emotion about this baby. The only time he ever showed any kind of attention about the baby is when I told him I was going to put this baby up for adoption. But now he was actually showing tears, real tears. I could not believe it. I never thought I would see Ricky cry over anything. I mean don't get me wrong he didn't gush tears but there was some mist in his eyes. I was still laying on the table watching the doctor run the machine over my stomach and seeing different images of my baby coming up on the screen.

**Rickys POV**

The me being a father thing really never hit me until now looking at Amy laying on the table and my baby showing up on the screen. It finally hit me that I actually help create this life. This isn't something I can run from anymore. And right now is when I decided, no more Adrianne or Grace. All I want is this baby and Amy. That's all that matters to me. After what seemed like forever the doctor interrupted my thinking.

"Ok Amy we are finished. Everything still looks good but I do want you to only go to school half day and do not be left alone anymore."

"Ok can you make sure the school knows all of this."

"Of course I will Amy, do you know who you want to stay with you?"

"I will be staying with her. I want to make sure her and my son are ok."

"Ricky are you sure you want to do this?" Amy looked at me with that confused look on her face.

"Yes I am sure."

"Ok Amy let me get you a towel to get that gel off of your stomach."

The doctor left the room and left Amy her mom and I in the room by ourselves again.

"Amy if you are tired you can go home we can talk tomorrow when I come to your house."

"I think that would be better Ricky. I had a long day and I am really tired."

"So we will be leaving after 3rd block everyday right?"

This is where Amys mother cut in I thought she would be totally against me staying to take care of Amy but once again she shocked me.

"Do you need me to pick you up on my lunch break or will you take her home everyday?"

"I will bring her home."

"Now Ricky you cant just say that and ditch her to go be with Adrianne."

"I am not going to Adriannes. I am going to take care of Amy."

"Alright. If that is what you want to do."

"Thank you."

Then the doctor came in with a little hand towel for Amy to clean her stomach off with. And I noticed she missed a spot on the side so I grabbed the towel and wiped off the side she missed.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Well Amy if you don't have anymore questions you guys can head home. I already sent the letter to your school you will leave school everyday at 10:42. And they will sign you up to take your other classes online."

"Thank you Doctor Johnston."

"Your welcome. Now make sure you take care of yourself Amy. And Ricky you make sure to take care of her too. She is going to become much larger in the next month and will really need your help."

"I will be there to help her. Don't worry."

And with that we left the doctors office and went out into the parking lot.

"I will see you tomorrow at school."

"I will be there."

Amy and I got in our separate cars and I went home and went to sleep. And the whole time I was asleep I saw Amys face and heard Bump Bump Bump. The sound of my babys heart beat.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the comments and everything!

I know this is not as long as the others. But I had a long day and did not get much a chance to write. But I will write more tomorrow!

Again I own no rights to the Secret Life!

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 4**

**By Haley**

Amys POV

I just got out of the first doctor appointment Ricky ever went too and I was happy everything went well. And I am also glad I get to come home early everyday so I can get some extra sleep. I get really tired quickly. But I still don't understand why Ricky wants to take care of me. I am still trying to figure him out. I spent the rest of the night thinking about why Ricky is doing this.

Rickys POV

This morning I woke up this morning I was thinking about Amy just like I had since we got back from band camp. Then I went upstairs to see my foster parents sitting at the kitchen table. I knew what that meant. It was time for a lecture.

"Sit down Ricky."

"What did I do this time?"

"We got a call from Amys doctor."

I felt a pain go threw me like I never felt before and my stomach automatically got sick.

"What! What phone call!?!? Are they ok?!?!? Is Amy and our baby ok!?!?"

"Ricky its ok calm down just breathe. We are talking about where you will be taking half the day off to take care of Amy." I felt so relieved and had to sit down before I fell down.

"oh."

"Ricky we are so proud of you, you are finally doing the right thing."

"I just want to make sure they are both ok."

"And we approve of it. We already told the doctor to sign you up for the online classes."

"Thanks, now I really need to go. I am going to drive Amy to school and take her home everyday."

"Ok go ahead don't be late the first day."

I started thinking while driving to Amys about how I can make her change her mind about putting our son up for adoption. And then when I finally pulled up in her drive way I saw her walk in front of the kitchen window. And once I saw her I wanted to get to her as fast as I possibly could.

Amys POV

I was eating a blue berry bagel when I heard Ricky pull up and then I heard the knock on the door and for some reason I actually sped walk to the door. And trust me speed walking for me at this point was a challenge.

"Good Morning." Ricky said with that big smile on his face. That still makes me melt even though I would never tell him that.

"Morning, you're a little early."

"I know but I know that your mom leaves at six so I wanted to come over. Your not suppose to be alone anymore."

"Well I am ok, just eating some breakfast. It feels like all I do is eat anymore."

"You need every bite. And you still look good. Once that baby is out you will go back to your old body in no time."

"Thanks."

"Well you eat. I will talk."

"Sounds good to me. And him" When she said him she rubbed her hand over stomach and I felt a tingly feeling go threw me.

"Look Amy I didn't know what made me want to be part of this babys life and then yesterday in band I realized it. I love you. I love you and this baby. I never thought I would bit I really do. I want you and this baby more than anything else in this world."

I swallowed my last bite of bagel to give me sometime to think.

"Ricky I am glad you love your son. But I really think I am in love with Ben."

"Ben? He is weak. He is not in love with you. He is in love with Grace still. But he couldn't have her. But now he can. Because I want to be with you."

"Ricky I am not just some toy you can decide to be with and not to be with. Ben has been here for me. He helped me threw all of this. You were not around. He was!"

"I know and I am sorry for that. And I know you love me too. Deep down inside, you know you want to be with me too."

"We are going to be late for school lets go."

"Where is your book bag? And don't say you will get it. I will get it. Where is it?"

"In my room. By the desk."

"Ok."

Ricky went and got my book bag and we got in the car and he opened my door for me just like yesterday and he decided to start the conversation again.

"Look this is all I will say before school. All I am asking for is a chance. Just a chance to prove I am sorry and I love you and our son and I want to be here for both of you."

"Let me think about this Ricky."


	5. Chapter 5

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 5**

**By Haley**

**Amys POV**

We finally got to school and Ricky and I went to band and started practicing, when I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket and looked and it was a text message from Ben saying to go out in the hall A.S.A.P so I got up and told my band instructor I had to go to the bathroom. And walked out in the hall to see Ben standing at the end of the hall. So I took the brave step towards him.

"Hi Amy."

"Hey Ben."

"How did your appointment go?"

"Great. I can only stay at school till 10:42 everyday till the baby comes and I am not suppose to be alone anymore."

"Well if you have to leave early who is going to stay with you?"

"Ricky."

"Did he go with you yesterday?"

"Yes."

"See Amy that is why we broke up, you and Ricky have a bond that I cant ever brake, even if you give this baby up for adoption you will still be tied to him. And I think you're in love with him."

"I am not in love with Ricky."

"Really Amy, you have been spending a lot of time with him lately. You let him go to the doctor with you but you wont let me go? Because you said I haven't seen your stomach. He hasn't seen your pregnant stomach either. You are doing all these things for him but nothing for me."

"Ok Ben number one he is the babys father he deserves to see his child. And number two and the most important thing is that I am giving my son up so I can keep you. I am willing to give my own child up! And I love this child more than my own life and you say I am not doing anything for you?"

"Amy, I told you I want you to keep the baby."

"Well I don't want you to think I have anything with Ricky."

"Amy I think the truth is that I thought I was in love with you but I was in love with the idea of being in love. But I really think I am still in love with Grace."

"Well then Ben I guess we are over. Bye."

**Rickys POV**

I wasn't worried when Amy went to the bathroom. Until she walked in and her face was all pale and her eyes were all red and puffy and she was crying. I immediately got up and ran to her and guided her back to the hallway.

"Amy what is wrong? Are you in pain?" My hand went to her stomach.

"No the baby is ok. Ben broke up with me."

"What? Why?"

"He is still in love with Grace."

"Yeah I heard about that. Adrianne and Jack are dating too."

"Now I don't know what I am going to do."

"Well it is almost time for us to leave. So just hang in there for a few more minutes then we will get you home."

"Ok."

I could tell she was upset but I was secretly happy that Ben broke up with Amy because now I have a better chance of being with her. We went back to the band room and I was relieved to hear the bell ring and know that all I had left was one more class. But my class wasn't with Amy.

"Are you going to meet me at my locker?"

"Yeah I will be there."

"Ok."

Amy went into her class and I was going to mine when I ran into Adrianne.

"Hi Ricky."

"Adrianne."

"So are you and Amy a couple now?"

"Not yet."

"Well you probably heard about Jack and me."

"Yeah. And I don't care."

"Whatever."

"Bye Adrianne."

I got to my next class late but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get it over with. And I was glad when the teacher turned on the old TV and put a tape in the really old VCR. It made the time pass a lot quicker. And the bell rang and I pretty much ran to Amys locker. And when I got there I saw Joey talking to Amy. And Amy looked like she was upset about something. So I ran up to them to see what was going on.

"Look I am sorry I ran into you but it's not my fault you decided to be a slut and sleep with Ricky and get yourself pregnant. And now I have to stay after school everyday to clean the gym."

"Hey don't talk to her like that. She is not a slut. And it is not her fault you ran into her. Don't talk to her like that."

"Oh Ricky shut up its not like you care about Amy or her baby. So just back off. We will talk later Amy."

"Actually I would rather you not come around me anymore Joey."

"Fine whatever."

"Bye."

"Did he just come up to you and start talking?"

"Yeah. But Ricky don't worry about it I really just want to go home and lay down. My back is really hurting."

"Oh yeah sorry. Lets get you home."

"Thanks."

We drove to Amys house and as soon as she walked in the door she went straight to her bedroom and closed the door and came out in a huge t-shirt and sweat pants.

"I know my outfit is great right?"

"You still look good."

"Thanks."

"Do you want lunch?"

"Are you kidding? I would go for any kind of food right now."

"So nothing special?"

"No. But I will make it."

"I got this. You just go lay on the couch."

"Ok Ricky, But remember whatever I eat the baby eats so if you poison me you poison your son too."

"I will remember that. You honestly think I would poison you don't you?"

"I don't know maybe."

"Thanks for having such a high opinion of me."

"No problem."

I made her some grilled cheese and walked into the living room and found her asleep on the couch so I put the sandwich back in the kitchen and would microwave it for her when she woke up. So I decided to sit down and watch TV I sat at the end of the couch and put Amys feet in my lap. I heard that womens feet swell up when the are pregnant but I didn't think they would that much. And I heard Amy start lightly snoring and I just sat there and watched her.


	6. Chapter 6

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 6**

**By Haley**

**Rickys POV**

It had been several hours since Amy and I got to her house and she fell asleep when I heard the front door open and Ashley came walking into the living room.

"Oh yeah I forgot you will be here everyday Ricky. I still can't believe that mom and dad are ok with this."

"Would you keep your voice down Amys sleeping and why cant you believe it? What are we going to do have sex and get pregnant?"

"Ricky if Amy is asleep you could set a bomb off under her nose and she wouldn't wake up trust me."

"Look we need to find a way to get along with each other Ashley because I am going to be here everyday and I don't want to be arguing with you the whole time."

"Fine Ricky. No arguing. Has Amy eaten?"

"No I made her lunch but she fell asleep while I was cooking."

"Well if you can get her 100 pound feet off your lap wake her up so she can eat because if she doesn't eat the baby will start kicking her and make her uncomfortable."

"You know a lot about the whole pregnancy thing huh?"

"Well I have been here from the beginning so yeah I pretty much know Amy and the baby like the back of my hand."

"Alright I will wake her up."

"Ok. Good luck."

**Amys POV**

The only thing I can really remember is coming home and lying on the couch and then feeling someone shaking me and saying my name. I didn't recognize the voice till I opened my eyes and saw Ricky staring at me.

"Well good morning."

"What time is it?"

"3:00"

"What?? I slept that long?"

"Yeah. Ashleys home."

"Great. I am starving."

"Well then lets go get you something to eat."

"Ashleys home now. You don't have to stay."

"No its ok I really want too."

"Ok. You don't have too though."

"Its ok I really want too."

"Good. Now lets go get some food."

Ricky stayed until 8pm that night. We talked about a lot of things but mostly about my pregnancy. He wanted to know what it felt like and how I lived through it all these months. Then I thought I was going to pass out from how tired I was and he said he would go and let me sleep. All of this happened for the whole next week without to much excitement. Until that next Monday when I got to school and Joey was standing up against my locker. I really hated that guy. It wasn't my fault he ran into me. But he was blaming me for having to stay after school everyday. But I didn't really care but he has started to scare me. So instead of being brave I turned around and went to Rickys locker.

"Amy what is wrong?"

"Look this might be stupid but I don't care he creeps me out. Joey is standing up against my locker and he has a crazy look or something and I don't want to go up to him."

"Come on I will go with you."

"Thanks."

I don't know why I ran to Ricky but it just seemed like the smart thing to do.

"Joey what is the problem?"

"I want to talk to Amy."

"Well then talk to her."

"I want to talk to her alone Ricky."

"Well I don't care. You can talk to her with me here."

"Fine. She needs to watch her fat pregnant back. She has got me in a lot of trouble. They even thought about charging me with assault."

"Joey you stay away from Amy."

"Oh Ricky do you think I am scared of you."

"I don't care if you are or aren't. Just stay away from Amy and my baby."

"Fine whatever."

Joey finally left and the scared feeling left but I had a feeling he would be back. Which is really weird since I haven't really done anything to him.

"Thanks Ricky."

"Not a problem. Tell me if he comes back."

"Ok. Well we better get to band."

"Yeah lets go play some instruments."

That actually made me laugh. Which is something I haven't done in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 7**

**By Haley**

Rickys POV

I have no idea what is up with Joey but he needs to stop coming around Amy. She has enough to deal with as it is without some weird guy following her around. I was really happy when Amy came to me when he was at her locker because that means she is starting to trust me more. I know that we are supposed to meet a family tonight that wants to adopt our son. But I have to find a way to change their minds. I want Amy and I to raise our son not some strange couple that I don't know anything about. When the third bell rang I knew exactly what I was going to do. I was going to go get Amy and talk to her about not putting the baby up for adoption.

"Do you have all of your stuff Amy?"

"Yeah. I am ready. I just wanted to say bye to Madison."

"Ok. Then lets go. I am ready to get out of here."

"Me too."

I figured the car ride home would be a good time to start talking about the baby.

"Look Amy I know I agreed to this adoption idea. But I don't think I can go through with it. Holding the baby and then just giving him away."

"Ricky that is why we are having an open adoption. So we can still see our son."

"I want to be able to see him everyday. Not appointed visits every two months."

"Ricky we have to find to responsible adults to raise this child. We are not adults and we aren't responsible."

"Amy being a responsible adult is not the only thing a child needs. He needs to know he is loved and Amy we both love this baby. And that's what he needs. Trust me it is hard having the feeling that your parents don't want you."

"Trust me Ricky if I could I would keep this baby with me. But because I love this child I want to give it the best chances possible. And we can't provide that. We are two teenagers. We can't even take care of ourselves."

"Amy I really think we can do this. I think we can take care of this baby and love it like it deserves to be."

"Ricky, I have made my decision. The couple I have lined up is perfect. We get to see our son every two months. It is a perfect setup. Please don't ruin this."

"Fine. I will see if I like this couple and then I will go from there."

"Thank you. I don't really want to go to my house though. Do you think we can go to the park and just walk around for a while."

"Your not suppose to be walking."

"She didn't say that she said take it easy and I will sit when I get tired."

"Fine. We will go to the park. But you will sit on a bench."

"Fine."

Amys POV

We got to the park and walked around for a few and then I got tired so I decided to sit on a bench and watch everyone walk by. There was a bunch of kids sitting in a little sandbox in front of us. The baby was moving around a lot the whole time we were there so I kept putting my hand over my stomach and then Ricky reached over and put his hand over mine and I slipped mine out from under his and moved his hand to where the baby was kicking.

"This is the first time I have actually felt him."

"Its cool isn't it?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes. It just depends on where he is laying or what he is kicking."

"I am really sorry I was a jerk in the beginning Amy."

"I know you are Ricky. But you are starting to make up for it now."

"I am trying."

"I know. Which makes me happy. I would be so scared to be at my house by myself right now. I am so scared that at any second my water is going to break."

"By the way when that happens. Do you know who you want in the delivery room?"

"I have thought about it. I know my mom and Ashley want to be there so they will be in there with me and that will probably be it."

"Do you not want me in there with you?"

"I don't know Ricky. I think it would be weird."

"I just want to be there to see my son being born."

"I will think about it."

"Thank you. I have been reading a lot about all that you know?"

"Me too. And I am scared to death."

"You will be fine. Your stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"I know but I am still scared. I mean have you seen some of the videos?"

"No I just saw pictures. And it does look pretty painful."

"Yeah. But it will all be worth it in the end I guess."

"It will be. We will have a beautiful son."

"Yes that is one good thing that can come out of this."

We sat there for most of the afternoon talking about the baby. Then we decided to go get something to eat before we met the couple. And as soon as I walked in of course everyone started staring at my stomach. Which at this point I was use to it but it was still annoying. We sat there and ate our meal and went back to the house and were talking to the couple and the baby was going crazy. He just wouldn't be still and that made me decide that this baby was mine and I want him with me.


	8. Chapter 8

I am sorry I have wrote in such a long time. I have been really busy this past week. I will post more this week! Thanks for reading!  
Some reviews would be really great!

And Suggestions on where you think I should take this story would be nice too!

Again thanks for reading!

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 8**

**By Haley**

**Amys POV**

After the couple left I was sitting there with Ricky neither one of us had said a word since they left. So I decided to tell him my decision.

"Ricky, I know we can find a way to make this work. I don't want to give my baby away. The whole time they were here he wouldn't be still. I know he didn't like them. I want him to be with me. I want us to raise him. He deserves to have both of his parents with him. I am sorry it took me so long to decide this but now I have. And we need to find jobs and some kind of day care service."

"Amy I will do whatever I have to so I can keep you and this baby. I will clean toilets everyday after school till I turn 90 if I have too. I can talk to my foster mother and see if she knows any kind of day care services."

"Ricky you have to understand something though. You can't just wake up one morning and decide that you want nothing to do with this baby or me. I can't do this without your help. So I want you to take some serious time to think about his. Because this is a life changing decision."

"Amy I don't really need to think about it. But I will just to make you happy. I made my decision. I want you and that baby. Forever and that's the truth."

"Well I don't mean to make you leave but I am really tired and just want to go to sleep right now."

"Oh yeah that's fine. I am actually pretty tired myself. I will be here bright and early in the morning."

"Ok. We will be here. Night Ricky."

"Night Amy."

Ricky left and then the rest of my family came in the room. My dad and Ashley looked happy. But when I looked at my mom I saw the anger in her eyes.

"Amy did I hear you right? Did you just say you were keeping this baby? Amy that couple was perfect! I want you to call them back and them that you want them to adopt your son."

"Mom, I want him with me! He is my son! And he deserves to have both of his Real parents with him. Ricky and I are both going to get jobs and find a day care to take care of this baby."

"Amy this is not a fairy tell. This is really life. There is no way you can be a good mother at 15."

"Fine mom if you don't believe I can. I will just go live with dad. He believes I can do this don't you dad?"

"Of course I do Amez."

"No Amy. You will stay here. But Amy I have to get a job. So I wont be here to help you baby-sit while you are at school."

"Mom I already told you that Ricky and I are getting jobs to help get a baby sitter."

"Amy are you sure you don't want to give the baby up."

"No mom. I thought that was best for him. But now I know different. He deserves to be with his parents that love him. And if I get a job and get a baby sitter and can take care of him why shouldn't I keep him?"

"Because you are 15. And not ready to be a mother."

"Well mom it doesn't matter if I am ready or not. I am going to be a mother in a couple months so we better get this house ready."

**Rickys POV**

I had just left Amys house when Adrianne called my cell phone.

"Hey Ricky you want to come over?"

"No. I told you I am not doing that anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I am going to be a father and I have to get a job."

"Amys giving the baby up for adoption why do you need to get a job?"

"She isn't putting him up for adoption anymore. We decided to keep him."

"What? You are going to let some band geek ruin your life?"

"She didn't ruin my life Adrianne. And neither did my son."

"What are you going to marry her now?"

"I hope so."

"Ricky do you really think you can stay faithful to one person your whole life?"

"To Amy yes."

"Ricky who are you lying too me or you?"

"I am not lying Adrianne. Everything changes when you have a kid."

"You don't have one yet!"

"But I have one on the way."

"Well then you go be happy with your band geek and your baby."

"I will. Bye Adrianne."

"Bye Ricky."


	9. Chapter 9

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man **

**By Haley**

**Chapter 9**

Amys POV

Before I knew it a month had passed since I decided to keep the baby. Rickys foster mother got both of us jobs. Ricky works in a butcher shop and I work at a day care center. Which means when I get out of school I wont get to go home but I get to go to work and still be with my son.

"Hey Amy how are you feeling this morning?" Ricky said as he walked in the door.

"Like I am as big as a house!"

"You haven't got that big."

"Whatever Ricky look at me! I bet I weigh more than this house."

"I doubt it. Well are you ready to go to your first birthing class?"

"Yeah. Are you ready for yours?"

"Yeah I think it will be um interesting."

"Something weird is going on."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah you do. Why are you smiling like that?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok."

But I did worry about it. Something told me I would not be going to birthing classes. But I didn't know what Ricky had planned up his sleeve. Until we pulled up to Graces house and I saw everyones car. I knew it.

"You are taking me to my baby shower aren't you?"

"Yes. It was Graces idea."

"Well we should get a lot of stuff for the baby."

"That is true."

"Are you staying?"

"Nope. I had strict orders to get you in the house then leave."

"Well then lets go before they all start charging out here after me."

"I told them it might not be a good idea to have a surprise baby shower for someone who is eight and a half months pregnant. But they wouldn't have it any other way."

"Its fine. I really don't feel to bad today."

"Well then lets get you inside."

Right when I walked in I could see all the decorations and everything covered in blue. Then I saw my mom and Ashley sitting in the corner. And knew that they planned this behind my back.

"Hey Amy. I hope you like may present!" Grace said as she ran towards me.

"I am sure I will. But you really did not have to do all of this."

"Yes I did. Every girl who is about to have a baby needs a baby shower."

"Thanks Grace."

The baby shower actually went really well we played some games and ate a lot. And then it was present time and I could not believe all that I got. When everyone left and it was just my mom, Ashley, Grace, Mrs. Bowman and I we looked through the book of presents. My mom bought me a bassinet and an infant car seat and my dad bought me a crib and a big car seat and Ashley bought me one of those strollers that is both an infant and toddler stroller in one. Grace bought all kinds of clothes and Graces mom got a lot of bottles and she actually bought me a changing table! I could not believe it. Adrianne even bought some outfits that he would look adorable in. Alice gave me a bunch of cute blankets to wrap the baby up in. Madison and Lauren bought a bunch of pajamas for the baby and a fifty-dollar card to spend on wipes and diapers. I could not believe how much I got.

"Grace I cant tell you how much this means to me."

"Amy it was no problem. I actually had a lot of fun planning it."

"Well then I give you full access to plan his first birthday."

"Oh my gosh I would love too. I will start coming up with a plan tonight."

"Thank you Mrs. Bowman"

"Amy it was no problem at all really."

I called Ricky and my dad to come help me take all the stuff back to my house. And get it put in the nursery.

"We will set it all up later. Right now I just want to go to sleep."

"Ok that's fine Amy. I will pick you up for school in the morning."

"Ok see you then Ricky."

"Night."

Rickys POV

We got so much stuff from the baby shower. Amy told us to wait to set it up but her dad and I decided we wanted to do it tonight. And thankfully we did. We got everything set up and I actually crashed on their couch. And then woke up and waited for Amy to come in the kitchen because I know she smelled these waffles cooking."

"Ricky?" I heard Amy say and when I turned around I saw she was still in her nightgown.

"Hey. Did you see the nursery?"

"No."

"Go look."

"Ok?"

Amy walked back to the nursery and I heard her gasp.

"Oh my god. Ricky it's beautiful.

"We did it last night while you were asleep and I just crashed on the couch."

"That is so sweet Ricky thank you."

"Not a problem. Now unless you are planning to go to school in your night gown then you better go get dressed."

Amy went and got dressed and we sat down to eat breakfast and then went to school. After first block I was walking to Amys locker like I always do when I heard it."

"Someone help!!! Amys water just broke." I heard Madison scream and immediately took off running.

"Amy are you ok???"

"Ricky I am scared. We have to get to the hospital."


	10. Chapter 10

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 10**

**By Haley**

**Rickys POV**

I ran as fast as I could to get my car. I was scared to death but really excited. This is what we have been waiting for. And it's finally here. I was thinking about these things when I pulled up to the car and saw Jack and Mr. Molina carrying Amy out to the car. And saw that Ben, Grace, Alice, Henry, Adriann, Madison and Lauren following after them.

" Amy it's going to be ok. Your son is finally coming. This is what you have been waiting for." Mr. Molina was trying to calm Amy down.

" Ok the doors are unlocked just get her in the car." I started screaming because Amy was screaming out in pain.

"Ricky please drive. And drive fast!"

"Don't worry baby I am going to go as fast as I can."

Grace, Madison and Lauren all climbed in the back seat. And I looked behind me and saw everyone else but Mr. Molina climb into Jack and Adrianns car.

"Ok Ricky. Everyone is in. Lets get Amy to the hospital." Grace said from the back seat.

I drove all the way to the hospital without really paying attention. I just drove as fast as I could all the way there. And kept looking over to Amys face. She looked so scared and like she was in a lot of pain. I felt terrible for doing this to her.

"I am so sorry I did this to you." I said as I grabbed her hand.

"You know Ricky I am glad you did. I mean I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to have a baby at 15 but I really do love this baby and I can't wait to see him."

"I love this baby too. And I love you. I know you don't believe that but I really do love you and this baby."

"You know I actually believe you. And we love you too. Both of us."

"Finally the truth came out." Grace said from the back seat.

We finally pulled up to the hospital and Jack pulled up right behind us and ran to the passenger side of the car and helped me carry Amy into the hospital.

"I will park your car Ricky." Adriann yelled on our way in and I threw her my keys.

We finally got Amy in her room and the doctor was hooking her up to IVS and monitors and the doctor finally left and it was just she and I in the room.

"Your mom and is on the way. Ben just called them."

"Thanks." Then Amy had another contraction.

"Ricky you have to promise me something."

"What Amy I will do anything."

"Don't leave me."

"I wont I will be here until you tell me to leave."

"Ok"

Then Amy's mom, sister and dad showed up. And we all stood there for hours just waiting for the baby to come. Then finally it was time for Amy to start pushing and her dad and I looked at each other and started to leave the room but then Amy stopped us.

"Wait you two please don't leave. You can stay. Dad just make sure you stay at my head please."

"Ok Amy I will be wherever you need me to be." Her dad said.

" I am not going anywhere." I whispered to her.

Amy pushed for an hour and then I heard my sons' first cry. And I looked down at Amys face and saw that she was crying and then saw my own vision getting blurry with the tears. They took the baby and cleaned him up before we could even hold him. But then they handed Amy our baby. And I have honestly never seen anything better than Amy holding our precious little boy.

"Here Ricky, meet your son." Amy said as she handed me our son.

I stood there and held him real close and cried for what felt like ever. And felt dumb after I did it but I did not care. Nothing in the world mattered except that I had my son and Amy in that room. I did not care about anything or anyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 11**

**By Haley**

**Amys POV**

As I was laying in my hospital bed I looked over and saw Ricky holding our son and I knew that he really did love us and wanted to stay with us. I had my doubts about him when he first told me he had feelings for me but now I know he wasn't lying to me. I know he wasn't the best guy in the beginning of my pregnancy but now I know he is the one I really loved. And I knew he would be a great dad and wouldn't do what his father did.

**Rickys POV**

Amy fell asleep but baby John was up and did not want to sleep. So I picked him up and just held him. It is so amazing that a year ago none of this was happening. I hadn't even met Amy yet. And now I am holding our son. It is so weird how things can change. Then when I looked over at Amy I was surprised to see her awake.

"Hey babe we didn't wake you did we?"

"No Ricky, I woke up on my own."

"Ok but if you want to go back to sleep you can. I can take care of John."

"No I want to stay awake."

"Do you know when we get to take him home?"

"My mom told me we get to take him home tomorrow."

"How are we going to do this? I want to be there all the time."

I didn't hear Amys mom walk in behind me until she cut into the conversation.

"Ricky I just talked to your foster mother. And we have decided that you are going to stay with Amy and the baby. You will stay at our house but you will sleep on the couch."

"That sounds great. I want to help Amy through this. I will sleep on the floor if I have too."

"Mom when did you decide to let Ricky stay with us?"

"When I was talking to Rickys foster mother. And then I heard part of your conversation. And I know Ricky wants to be there at all times. And we also have set up for Ricky to take all of his classes online as well. So he wont have to leave to go to school. But he will have to go to work everyday."

"That's fine. I will go to work. But the rest of the time I want to spend with Amy and John."

"I know so that's why you will stay with us. Because Amy is going to need help and I have to work. So I decided to let you stay."

"Thank you."

"I know you guys are young. But I know you both love this baby. So I think you guys are going to be great parents. And Ricky I know your father was a sick horrible man but you are going to be different. I know I haven't been the nicest person to you. But I know you will be different then him."

"Thank you Ann. It is really nice to hear you say that."

"I know you don't want to leave. But you need to go home and pack some of your stuff. Because Amy and John are coming home tomorrow so you wont have time to do it then."

"Its fine Ricky. I will be ok."

Then Grace and Ben walked in. And I immedatly looked over to Amy to make sure it did not upset her but she was just staring at me and baby John.

"Its ok Ricky Ben and I will stay with Amy while you go pack some things. I know her mom has to go get some stuff for Amy to come home tomorrow. So we will stay with her."

I looked over to Amy and she just nodded her head at me.

"You better go pack your things Ricky. We have a long day tomorrow. I will be fine."

I knew I needed to go. So I went over and handed John to Amy. And decided to get Ben back by kissing her on the lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too Ricky."

When I stood up I saw bens face turn red from being mad. I left Amys room and walked out to the hallway to see Jack and Adriann headed towards Amys room.

"Hey Ricky, hows Amy and the baby?" Jack said and I could tell that he really did want to know. He wasn't showing off that he was with Adriann.

"They are good. I am moving in with them for a while so I am going to pack some stuff. But you can go in and see them. Ben and Grace are with them now."

"Do you need help moving anything?"

"No but thanks for asking."

And I walked out the doors of the hospital without speaking a word to Adriann. But I knew that Jack and I were still going to be friends.

**Amys POV**

I told Ricky to go get his things but I really didn't want him to leave. Especially with Ben in the room. But I was so happy to watch Bens face when Ricky kissed me right there in front of him. I was going to have to thank him for that when he comes back.

"Amy can I hold John. I will sit down if you want me too." Grace asked in her bubbly little voice. And I really did not have a problem with Grace. She was a nice girl. And helped me out a lot. And I would be her friend. Even if she is dating my ex.

"Of course. And you don't have to sit down as long as you don't drop him." I was just joking with her but I think she took it serious.

"I wont drop him."

I handed Grace baby John and she talked to him and rocked him. And the whole time Ben just stared at me. But never spoke a word to me. I think he was still a little shocked about the kiss between Ricky and me.

**Rickys POV**

As soon as I got to my foster parents house I ran down to the basement and went into my closet and grabbed my suitcase set and started dragging everything from my closet and dresser drawers so I could get back to the hospital. And I had everything shoved in a bag in about a half hour. Then I grabbed my keys and put everything in the car and drove straight to Amy. And thankfully I caught Ashley and her dad as they were leaving to go back to the hospital. And they opened they door and showed me where Amys room was and saw that all of her clothes were pushed to one side of the closet to make sure there was enough room for my clothes.

"The bottom three drawers are yours in the dresser too." Ashley said as she stood in the doorway.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

After about an hour I had everything unpacked and ran out to my car and drove to the hospital. And when I turned around the corner I saw Amy holding a sleeping baby John and looked over to see Grace and Adriann sitting on the couch talking about a picture in a magazine and Ben and Jack were leaning against the wall talking about something. But I ignored them all and went and sat on the edge of Amys bed.

"Did you get moved in?"

"Yes I did. And our closet is very cramped."

"Its ok. I don't think I will be dressing up for awhile. I will probably be staying in my pajamas most of the time."

"The only time I will probably get out of mine is to go to work. So you wont be alone."

Finally Ben and Grace left. And not long after Jack and Adriann did too. So it was just Amy, John and I.

"Thanks for kissing me in front of Ben. That really helped."

"I will kiss you in front of anyone you want me too."

And I kissed her again and we fell asleep laying in each others arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I know this Chapter is Short but its all I could do tonight!

Will post more soon!

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 12**

**By Haley**

**Amys POV**

It was the day John and I got to go home. I had been waiting for this day for 8 and a half months. Ricky was putting John in his carrier and I was getting dressed. Then my mom came in and said we were ready to go.

"Are you ready Ricky? This is it. This is where our lives as parents begin."

"I am ready for this. We are going to be just fine Amy."

"Well then lets go."

Ricky carried John out while I was being wheeled out in a wheelchair. I was still really sore. But the doctor said that I probably would be for another month. When we finally reached my moms car Ricky got baby John strapped in and ready to go then came and helped me out of the wheelchair and into the car.

**Rickys POV**

I was excited to be taking John home but I was just as scared as Amy was. I mean we were now in charge of a human life. But I know that we will do ok. We both love this baby. And would do anything possible for him. We arrived at Amys house and I could tell Amy was happy to be home. And she gave John a bottle and laid him down.

"Hey do you mind watching him while I take a shower?" She asked me.

"No go ahead. I can handle it."

"Thanks. I wont be long."

Amy went and got in the shower and I sat down at the kitchen table with Ashley. When Amy's dad walked in.

"Ricky I want to talk to you for a minute alone. Do you mind walking over to my house for a minute?"

"I cant right now Mr. Juergens. Amy is in the shower and I have to watch John."

"I will watch him for you Ricky." Ashley cut in.

"Are you sure Ashley?"

"Yes he will probably just sleep the whole time."

"Ok Mr. Juergens. I can talk to you then."

I had no idea why he wanted to talk to me. I was really nervous the whole walk to his house. Then we got there and I followed him to the living room and he told me to sit down on the couch.

"Ok look Ricky. My wife has decided you can live with her. But I want to get a couple things straight. There will be no sex between you and Amy. And I want you to try to talk Amy into moving in here with Ashley and me. You can come too. And I have a spare bedroom its small. That's why I am going to build John a nursery. But if you will move in here you can have your own room instead of a couch."

"I don't think Amy will want to have sex for awhile. And I would love to get Amy to move in here with you. But she is going to need her mom. But I will mention it to her. Because having a bed to sleep on sounds good but now its not about me its about John."

"Well you mention it to her. I want you guys here. Now I know you want to get back over there so you can go."

"Thanks Mr. Juergens."


	13. Chapter 13

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**Chapter 13**

**By Haley**

**Amys POV**

I finally got to take a nice long hot shower and I was washing my stomach when I felt how empty it felt. I was glad to have John here but It was also kind of sad because I will miss feeling him kick during the day to let me know that he is still there. But I know he is there because he is all I can think about. When I was finally done in the shower I got out and put my robe on and headed towards my room and changed into some nice dry clothes and went out to see Ricky holding John and feeding him a bottle.

"Hey theres my men."

"Hey babe. Did you have a nice shower?"

"Yes! I don't smell like a nasty hospital anymore. It was a different shower though."

"What do you mean by different?"

"I don't know it just hit me that John is actually here. I mean because when I was in the shower he would always kick and stuff but my stomach was totally still. It was so different."

"I am sure it was. But he is here and he is very hungry."

"That nurse is suppose to come tomorrow and show me how to breastfeed."

"Are you nervous."

"Yeah kind of."

"After what I saw when he was born. I think you could live through everything."

"Yes that was definitely the worse pain I have ever been in my life."

"But it was worth it to see his face."

"I agree. But I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Ok. So go ahead and talk."

"I think we should move in with your dad. I mean your mom has this new boyfriend and we have more room at your dads. I know you think you are going to need your mom but I think it would be better for all of us if we moved in with your dad."

"I thought about that but I don't know. I mean what if something went wrong. My dad doesn't even know how to make a bottle."

"I am sure he knows how to do that."

"Ok but that would be it."

"Yeah but we will both be here and when you have to go back to school then the baby will be at day care."

"I will think about it. But for now I think we should just stay here."

"And that is fine with me Amy. I am just thinking about in the long run it would be better for me you and John to move in with him."

"Yeah."

The day past and Ricky and Amy took turns taking care of John. And Ricky went to work and Ashley came over to help with baby John and then Ricky got off of work and came in and helped Amy with John and then John finally went to sleep and Amy and Ricky were laying on Amys bed.

"What are you thinking about Ricky?"

"Everything. You. Me. John"

"Yeah. This past year has been crazy."

"Yeah but it has really been great if you think about it."

"Yeah I mean when I got pregnant I thought it was the worse thing in the world to happen but now I know it was the best thing that has happened to me in my whole life. I mean I have a great boyfriend and a beautiful son."

"So you don't regret what we did?"

"No. I mean I wish this was all happening when we were older. But no I don't regret you or John. I love you both."

They laid there and fell asleep together for about an hour and then they heard their son cry.

**Ricky's POV.**

"This one is my turn."


	14. Chapter 15

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man.**

**Chapter 14**

**Rickys POV**

It has been two months since we brought John home and Amy started working and John was going to the day care she was working at. It has been very hard. We are both tired all of the time and Amy was finally getting use to the whole breast-feeding thing. So things were looking a little better. I had been waiting for Amy and John to come out of the day care center and they finally came around the corner.

Ricky: Hey babe.

Amy: Hey Ricky.

Ricky: Here I will take him.

Amy: Thanks.

Ricky: Did you have a good day?

Amy: Yeah. The kids there are a lot of fun.

Ricky: Its got to be better than working with a bunch of cold meat.

Amy: Yeah I think it's a little better.

*We were finally just like a normal couple. We were parents we were just younger than everyone else. *

Amy: I am ready to go home.

Ricky: Yeah me too.

*They are driving home when they pull up and see the guy Amys mom is dating is there. *

Amy: Great.

Ricky: It's alright.

*They go in and see her mom and the architect sitting on the couch. *

Ann: Amy we need to talk to you.

Amy: Ok.

Ann: Amy I am pregnant.

Amy: What?

Ricky: Oh my God.

Ann: Yeah. I am 3 months pregnant.

Amy: Is it yours?

Architect: Yes.

Amy: Mom, do you mind if I talk to you alone?

Ann: Sure. We can go in the kitchen.

*They walk in the kitchen and Amy is holding John. *

Amy: John, Ricky and I are going to move in with dad and Ashley. Dad finally got the nursery done. And we will have more room. And you are going to need my room for a nursery.

Ann: No you don't have to leave. I want to use some of Johns old stuff for my baby.

Amy: Well mom John still needs that stuff and it's going to dads with me. So you will have to buy your own stuff.

*Amy walks out*

Amy: Ricky I need your help. We are moving in with dad. Will you go get him and Ashley so they can help us move our stuff?

Ricky: Yeah I will call Jack too.

Amy: Thanks.

*After an hour Jack and Amys dad and Ashley are all there helping Amy and Ricky move all of their stuff. *

Amy: Thanks guys for helping me do this.

Jack: Not a problem.

George: Don't worry about it. I have wanted you move in for a while now so I will gladly make it happen.

Amy: Thanks dad. Your right I should of moved in with you long ago.

Ann: Amy I am allowed to have my own life.

Amy: Yeah but you are not going to take my sons stuff away to use it for your own baby.

George: Come on Amy. Don't argue with her. Just get John and then we will have everything.

Amy: Sounds good to me.

(Amy and Ricky and John get settled into Georges house and they finally feel like they are home.)

Ricky: I am glad we made this decision. Even if we did move right next door.

Amy: Me too. It's nice.

Ricky: I just can't believe she wanted to take Johns things for her own baby.

Amy: I know. It just makes me mad.

Ricky: Well we don't have to worry about that now.

Amy: Yeah and you have your own room. Where you don't have to sleep on the couch.

Ricky: I would of stayed on the couch but it will be nice to have a bed.

Amy: Thanks for staying with me.

Ricky: I love being with you. I mean you and John are everything to me.

Amy: Well that is good.

Ricky: Yes it is.


	15. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**When A Boy Turns Into A Man**

**By Haley**

**Rickys POV**

It has been 4 months since we moved in with George. John is now 6 months old and Amys mom is in her 7th month in her pregnancy. Things have not worked out that well between Amy and her mom. We saw her sometimes but Amy tried to stay away from her. I could hear Amy and John in the living room playing while I was sitting here doing my online classes. We both went back to regular school but we missed some classes that we still have to take online.

Amy: Ricky, can you bring me Johns bottle please!

Ricky: Yeah, I will be right there.

Amys POV

My life seems to be falling in place just like I have always wanted but feels like its falling apart in others. I mean my mom and I are not talking. And I am always busy with work school and John. But the truth is I love it. I love being a mom to John. And a girlfriend to Ricky. I wish mine and my moms relationship was a little better. But I don't let that bring me down. The most important thing is that I have John and Ricky by my side.

Ricky**:** I am almost finished with this lesson and then I will be done for the day.

Amy: Take your time. You have to pass that lesson so you can pass the class.

Ricky: I know, I have all weekend though. But I need to try to get caught up on my other lessons.

Amy: Do you have to work this weekend?

Ricky: Nope. This is Bens weekend to work.

Amy: Good.

***George and Ashley walk into the room***

George: Amy, Ricky tonight you guys are going out.

Amy: What?

Ashley: You haven't left this house since John was born except to go to work or school or the doctors. So dad and I have decided to watch John so you two can go out.

George: Go see a movie or go out to eat. Or do both. Just get out of this house for a while. Ashley and I can take care of John.

Ricky: Are you sure George?

George: Yes Ricky, I can handle taking care of a baby. I mean I did raise two great girls here.

Ricky: Amy do you want to?

Amy: Yeah of course. I need to take a shower though.

*When Amy said that George grabbed John and Ashley grabbed Amys arm.*

Ashley: Come on Amy I will help you do your hair.

Amy: Since when did you get into the whole make up thing?

Ashley: I'm not. I am just helping you now shut up and come on.

**Rickys POV**

Ashley and Amy went up to Amys room and I sat back down on the computer to finish my lesson so I could get in the shower when I felt my phone buzz and saw that it was Adrianne number. I thought about answering it but just let the voice mail get it. A few minutes later I checked and it said I had one new message from Adrianne. So I called my voice mail.

Adrianne: Hey Ricky, I know your busy playing house with Amy. But if you want to have a little fun Jack and I broke up so just call me.

I immediately pushed the delete button and slammed my phone down. And I heard someone come up behind me and I turned around to see George standing there.

Ricky: Sorry, it was Adrianne. I have told her to stop calling me but she still keeps doing it.

George: Don't tell Amy.

Ricky: I wont. Its nothing to worry about. I am just going to ignore her.

George: Good decision. Amy is out of the shower. So you can go get in.

Ricky: Thanks.

After a hour Amy and I were both ready to go and we both said bye to John and were driving to the restraunt when my phone buzzed again. And this time I decided to answer it.

Ricky: Look Adrianne I have told you this many times. I am with Amy. I love her and my son. We are over. I want nothing else to do with you. I tried to be friends with you but you want more. I want to be with Amy. She's the one I chose. I am sorry that is not ok with you. But honestly I don't care.

**Amys POV**

Wow that was the first time I ever heard Ricky tell Adriane off like that. But I was glad he did it. I am glad he decided he wants me and John. Because I could not do this without his help. My little family is complete and I don't think I could handle it if Ricky left.

Amy: She is not giving up is she?

Ricky: No but I don't care. I know what I want. She just needs to accept it and move on.

Amy: I agree.

That night we went out to dinner and saw a movie. We felt just like a normal teenage couple. But if you could hear our conversation you would know that we weren't. All we talked about was John. He was our world and everything we needed. After the movie we went home and went right up to Johns room and saw him laying there all wrapped up in covers fast asleep. He looked like a little angel laying there. At that moment I felt total peace. But what I didn't know was that tomorrow my whole world would come crashing down around me.

**End of Chapter 16.**

**I know it has been a long long time since I updated this. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	16. Update

So I know it has been a couple of years since I have actually updated this story but now that my life has slowed down a little bit and I can finally get back to it I think I will start updating again. I will start where I left off instead of where the show is. I will hope to have a new chapter up later tonight. Thank you for those who are reading and have continued to ask for updates!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Amys POV**

Ricky and I had just went out on our first date since the baby was born and I was in total bliss, I thought nothing could ever happen to mess my family up but there will always be down falls. After Joey had confronted me in the hallway when I was still pregnant with John the principal decided to suspend him and he rebelled really hard and started drinking, which eventually has led him into using illegal drugs and dropping it out in the last six months. That day he first bumped into me I never meant for him to get into the trouble that he did. But he did it to himself and everything else he did after that.

"Amy, can you bring me the pack of diapers we just bought, I forgot to carry them up here!" Ricky yelled from upstairs.

"Did he already go threw the pack I brought up here earlier?"

"Yeah, he did. Diapers are so expensive and he goes threw alot."

"Well when you get him ready I need to go, I have to go to work today."

"But its Saturday, I thought you had the weekends off from the day care?"

"I do but Natalie is sick and I told her I would cover for her, plus I get paid double on Saturday so we could really use the money."

"Well he is ready, I have to work a little late tonight because Ben and I have to do inventory tonight so it will take me a little longer to get home."

"Ok, thats fine. I will call you and you can just bring something home for dinner."

Ricky handed me John and kissed Johns forehead and kissed me and we both walked out the door.

**Rickys POV**

It was becoming more awkward to work with Ben, I could tell now that him and Grace had broken up that it bothered him that Amy and I got together so quickly. Amy and I have a child together and he knows that is something that cannot be messed with but he still throws comments in about how he was there when she had morning sickness and how that she be his baby and he should be raising it. I kind of learned to ignore it though because no matter what Ben says John is my son and I am raising him. I am also being a good boyfriend to Amy as well as a good father for John.

**Amys POV**

It had been a long day, now I understood why we get paid double when we work on the weekends, the other two ladies I was working with said they really needed to get home so I told them I would clean up. I put John in his pack and play with his pacifier, favorite blue blanket with the baseball in the corner of it and a stuffed rabbit that I had gotten him. I turned the baby monitor on and walked into the toddler room to start cleaning up. I could hear John cooing and moving around a little in his pack and play. John was always happy in his pack and play he could move around and I would not be nervous. As I was putting the last few toys into the proper bins I heard the door open to the infant room where John was so I started running into the hallway to get back to John but the door to the infant room had been locked from the inside. I could hear a man talking threw the baby monitor, I started screaming and took out myself and dialed Rickys number but dropped the phone would I heard the voice come through the baby monitor.

"Your mommy and daddy messed everything up for me, they ruined my life all because she got pregnant in high school and since they took everything from me, now I am taking everything from them." Joey said

And I heard the outside door close.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Amy's POV**

All I can remember is being there screaming and beating on the door when I saw Ricky come in, I was frantic knowing that someone had taken my son and I had no idea where he was. I do not remember what I said to the police, I remember Ricky handing them a picture of John but all I could do was look over at the empty pack and play sitting over there. I wanted the rabbit that he left behind but the police would not let me have it. I can remember being taken down to the police station but can't remember what happened there. The police advised my dad and Ricky it would be best to take me to the hospital because they believed I was in shock and I am sure I was because I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I didn't feel like my heart was beating anymore. Honestly I didn't want it to be beating anymore not now that some crazy man has my baby. When they got me to the hospital I remember them saying that they were putting an IV in but I did not feel it, I couldn't feel anything and then I fell asleep.

**Ricky's POV**

It has been two weeks since I got the phone call from Amy that someone had taken our son, we are getting ready to do another press release to help get Johns picture out there. We have had so many tips and people helping us try to find John but so far there has not even been a trace of where Joey took our son. When Amy is not out looking and showing pictures of John to everyone she is up in the nursery sitting in the rocking chair looking at his empty crib. He had only slept in the crib twice because she liked to have him in the room with us when we slept. She had the bed part set up on his pack and play so he would be safe but also be able to be close to us. She doesn't eat or sleep anymore; she is pale and has dark circles under her eyes and barley talks. She cries a lot but she doesn't want to see any of our friends everyone has come over wanting to try to talk to her but she wants nothing to do with them. Being strong for Amy is my job but I have also only had about five minutes of sleep since John has been missing I have been driving to every city around here to get to their local papers to put a picture of my missing son in there. After Amy and I got dressed it was time for our press release so I grabbed her hand and we walked to the couch where they had the cameras set up.

"Hello Amy, I am Rebecca I am with Channel 3 news and I will be doing the interview today." The lady said.

Amy looked at her blankly and just nodded her head. I introduced myself and Amy and I sat down on the couch.

"So Amy, Ricky how old is your son?"

"Six months, three weeks and four days old." Amy answered instantly.

"We all feel your pain and are hoping that you find your son, I have read from other interviews you two have a pretty interesting past with the man who kidnapped your son. Why don't you tell us about that?"

"He's not a man; a man does not come in and take an innocent baby out of his play pen and away from his parents. He is a monster." Amy said full of anger.

"I am sorry Amy; I know this is hard for you. I will try to use better words when describing Joey. How about you start with telling us how you two met and how John came to be. You both are so young."

"We met at band camp and we went to the same school together after that. I got Amy pregnant while we were at band camp but neither one us knew it until after we got back to school."

"Were you two together this entire time?" the reporter asked.

"No we weren't, as you said we were young and I did not know how to handle the responsibilities but Amy stepped up from the second she found out she was pregnant. She thought of adoption to see if it was a better life for our son. But in the end we knew that we would never be able to give him up."

"Are you two together now?"

"Why do we have to answer all of these personal questions? Who cares if we were together when I was pregnant, who cares if we are together now and if we went to school together. The only thing that matters now is John. I want to find my son not tell you a biography of my life. If you do not have any more questions about what you and the public can help do to find my son then I have nothing else to say to you." Amy shouted and got up and unhooked her microphone and walked away.

"I am sorry, I know this is a stressful time, the only reason I am doing this is because sometimes it helps if people can connect to the parents' story instead of just showing a picture every day." The reporter said.

"Well we are going through a lot. Like you said we are young, we are only 16 and not only do we have a baby we have a baby who has been kidnapped by someone who hates us and is on drugs. Stress is high and all we can think about is getting John back." I said and shook her hand and walked up to the nursery where Amy was.

"Amy, you can't be mean to the reporters, they are just trying to help." I said softly.

"Trying to help? What asking about how John was conceived? That is helping? Ricky our son is missing and all they care about is how he was made and how young we are! Oh and nice job covering yourself to make sure you didn't look like the worst father ever! Where were you when I was scared when I first got pregnant Ricky? Where were you when I had all of those doctors' appointments? Where were you when I needed you when I was carrying your child and got laughed at out of school? Oh yeah you were with Adrian, did you tell that in your little interview down there? No I didn't think so! I want you out of my sons' room! Now!" Amy said as she pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. I slid down the door and all I could think to do was cry.

A hour after Amy had kicked me out of the nursery two cops showed up at the house and said they needed us to come down to the station, my heart instantly dropped I did not have a good feeling about this at all. I looked over at Amy who started crying and apologizing for what she said. I knew she did not mean what she said but she felt the need to apologize for it. We grabbed hands and went to the police station together.

**Amy's POV**

They took Ricky and me in a room with medal chairs and a medal table that was screwed to the floor. It was freezing in the room and I was terrified. The only noise I could hear was my heart beating. When the detective walked in I could tell by his face it was not good news.

"Amy, Ricky, we found something that we think may have belonged to John. A couple of things actually and we need you to identify them." The detective said.

"What kind of things?" I said through hysterics.

The detective walked in with three big zip lock baggies. In one of the baggies was the blue blanket with the little baseball in the corner of it and the next one was the clothes that John had on that day. Every bit of the stuff was covered in blood. The next thing I remember is feeling myself fall out of my chair and lying on the cold floor in the police station.


	19. Authors Note

**Authors Note**,

I am not the kind of writer that makes sure I get so many reviews before I post another chapter. But I would like some feedback. Even if it is just to keep writing because just like every other writer on here I spend a lot of time on my chapters and I want to know if I am wasting my time or if people actually like them. I plan to post a chapter every day, but days that I do not get any reviews I will not post a new chapter until I get one telling me to go on. Just so I know someone is reading and I am not wasting my time and making myself look stupid. Thanks to those of you who read and review on my story! I appreciate it so much! I will post a new chapter sometime tomorrow or tomorrow night. **Thanks again!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Amy's POV**

After Ricky helped pick me up off of the floor and someone got me a glass of water I just sat there and stared at the clothes that my precious baby had on that day and his favorite blanket covered in blood. The detective said that they were running a DNA test to see if it was his blood. But we would not know anything for twenty four hours. When we got back to my dad's house the lady who had interviewed us earlier left a message saying she wanted to do another one when I felt up to it. But I did not want to do anything until we got the results back from the blood tests. If that was John's blood there was no way he was still alive and that fact swirling around in my head almost made me want to pass out. I took one of the sedatives that the doctor gave me and fell asleep on the nursery floor, I felt close to John when I slept in his room. The DNA test would not be ready until tomorrow night which meant I had hours of waiting left to do.

**Ricky's POV**

When the detectives brought in the baggies filled with John's clothes and favorite blanket I instantly wanted to throw up. The amount of blood on those tiny pieces of clothing was enough to make anyone sick. They said that they would be able to determine if it was his in twenty four hours which meant tomorrow night. Amy had finally fallen asleep in the nursery and I laid on the couch to get some sleep myself because I knew I may have to brace myself for the worst news I will ever get in my life.

**Amy's POV**

When I woke up the next morning my back was sore from sleeping on the floor, and for some reason the reporters message kept replaying in my head. So I went downstairs and picked up the phone and dialed her number.

"Good morning Amy, I am glad you called." Rebecca said threw the phone.

"How did you know it was me?"

"I saved your number in my phone. I am assuming this was about the message I left yesterday?"

"Yes, I think I would like to redo the interview, I heard you explain to Ricky that it may help if people can connect to our story and I am willing to do anything to bring John home."

"There has been a press release that they have found some of Johns clothing with blood on it. Are you sure this is the right time for this interview Amy?"

"Yes I am sure. I know it's not his blood, I can feel it and he is still out there and I want him back and he needs to be here where he is safe and loved. When can you come over?" I said very sternly

"I will be there in a couple of hours." She replied.

**Ricky's POV**

I was really shocked that Amy had changed her mind about being interviewed but I knew it was just something to keep her busy and possibly helping John out in the process so we got our microphones put back on and sat on the same couch across from Rebecca and the interview began.

"Amy, Ricky how are you two doing?"

"We are surviving; we get through day by day and hope each day is better than the one before." Amy answered.

"Amy I know this must be awful as a mother to have to have the fear of their child being taken away, can you explain how you are feeling about that?"

"Guilty." Amy answered.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"I feel guilty because I feel that I am being punished, not only did I have a baby with someone I am not married to but I can remember when I got back from band camp and thought it was time to take a test. I took a bus and went out of town to buy the test and hid it in my French horn and told my mom that I was at practice. I remember walking into my bathroom and taking the test and the whole time I was hoping and praying with everything I had that the test would come back negative, that there was no baby inside of me. That I was not having a baby with Ricky. Neither one of us were ready to be parents and then the test came back positive and I remember the anger I felt that I was going to have a baby. So I thought of a way to get rid of him. I went to a clinic and was going to get an abortion. I sat on the table but when the doctor walked in to do the procedure I couldn't do it. What mother thinks about doing that to their child? What mother hopes the pregnancy test comes back negative? What mother wants to have an abortion? I did, because I thought it would mess up my life. Now God has taken him away from me to punish me for thinking those things." Amy said through tears.

"Amy this is not your fault, honey you were 15 years old when you got pregnant. Do you know how many other women in the world think all of those things that you did. And they are older and more steady than a 15 year old. What you did was evaluate your choices, you thought things through. Amy everyone can see the love that not only you but Ricky also have for John and we can tell that you are great parents and that you are not going to give up this fight." Rebecca said trying to soothe Amy.

"I will never give up on our son." Amy said.

"So do you mind if I ask personal questions?" Rebecca asked nervously.

"I will answer the best I can." Amy replied.

"How did you tell Ricky you were pregnant?"

"I actually wasn't the one who told him, rumors got out about us at band camp the same time as the rumors of me being pregnant and Ricky just figured it out on his own I guess."

"Ricky how did you find out?" Rebecca said

"Like she said, rumors going around and I knew that we had not used protection that night so I knew it was a possibility and when the rumors started coming out Amy didn't come to school for a few days so I went to her house and I already knew." Ricky replied

"That must have been a tough blow to find out you had a baby on the way at 16."

"It was very tough and I admit I was horrible at first, all I could think about is continuing my same lifestyle. Dating other girls and I was awful about the baby. I pretty much ignored it the whole first few months of her pregnancy. I barley talked to her and when I did we just fought. I should have been there for her from the beginning but I wasn't."

"Amy what was it like having him ignore you? You told me last week that your mother wanted you to give John up for adoption. Do you feel you had any support in your decision to keep the baby?"

"At first I did not have a lot of support to keep him, my dad and sister wanted me to keep him and a couple of friends but my mom did not and Ricky and I really didn't talk about it yet. But when I was 7 months pregnant and started interviewing couples I knew there was no way I would be able to do it. Carrying him for 9 months, look at his little hands and feet and just hand him over to someone else, I knew I would not be able to do it. Ricky reminded me of that one day in the hallway when I confronted him about adoption. I knew in my heart that I was going to keep him but I was just going through the motions for my mom."

"So Ricky got involved later on in the pregnancy?"

"Oh yes, he drove me to the hospital when my water broke in the hallway at school and was actually in the room when John was born."

At that second Amy's cell phone rang.

"Amy, this is detective Derrick, you need to come down to the police station we have the DNA results back from the blood test and we feel you should hear them in person."

"We will be right there."

We agreed to finish the interview later. Ricky and I got in the car and were driving to the police station and I was terrified we were going to find out if that was our baby's blood all over his clothes and blanket. I wanted to throw up, faint, not go to the station, and couldn't wait to get there all at the same time. I started to think I was going crazy.

We finally pulled up in front of the police station and Ricky grabbed my hands and looked into my eyes.

"No matter what this says, John is still out there and we are going to find him. We are going to get through this Amy and John is going to come home safe."


	21. Chapter 20

**Amy's POV**

I remember walking into the cold room again with the medal chairs; I had this awful knot in my stomach and throat that would not go away no matter how hard I tried to swallow it. Ricky and I sat in the chairs waiting on the detective. Ricky couldn't sit still he was fidgeting and using his fingers as drum sticks on the table. Usually I would tell him to stop but it was comforting to hear something besides my own heartbeat. When the detective walked in I did not know what to think, I didn't know how to prepare myself for the news that it was my sons blood. But I also hadn't prepared myself for if it was his blood. I had so many emotions mixed into one that I didn't know how I was going to react with either good news or bad news.

**Ricky's POV**

Sitting there in that office always made me want to throw up, not just because of John but it was rooms like this that I would have to go explain to police officers what my dad had been doing to me since I was a little kid. This place terrified me and I swore I would never walk into another police station again but of course I did it for John. I would do anything for that kid. The thought of him maybe never coming home terrified me. The thought of never hearing cooing noises, or holding him until he falls asleep, and the most beautiful image in the world Amy holding out sleeping son. I can't ever imagine not being able to see that again. So when the detective came in and told us the results Amy's head fell onto the table and she started bursting into tears and I felt myself stop breathing. I don't know how long it was exactly but I know I quit breathing and could feel the tears running down my face.

**Amy's POV**

Driving home I held Ricky's hand as we both were still crying from what the detectives had told us. We knew we had to go home and tell our families and how this would change everything. The drive home kind of gave us time to mentally process the news and how it affected our lives. The pain we felt was awful in our hearts but we knew our family would need us. When we pulled up in front of the house we saw that both his and my family was there and the reporter from earlier. It was a weird feeling knowing that everyone was in there waiting on us to tell them the news. I knew that this changed their lives to but I never saw how much until I walked in and saw the worry on all of their faces. I instantly started crying and ran to my dad who held me tight. He was always my rock no matter what and I knew I could count on him to give me the strength to tell everyone what I had to tell them. Ricky came over and grabbed my hand and I knew it was time to share the news.

"The detective ran tests on all of the blood found on John's clothes, and blanket. There were some little strands of hair found on the outfit that tested positive for John's hair." I said while crying.

"What about the blood?" Ashley asked.

"The blood test was negative it was not Johns blood on the clothes." I said through my tears.

We were all so happy that it was not Johns blood on the clothes the relief we all felt was amazing. But John's hair was found on the clothing which means where ever he is there is somebody hurt or Joey is playing sick mind games. We didn't know which one it was I was just glad to know that the blood found on Johns stuff was not his. So there was still a chance he was out there and could come back to us.

**Ricky's POV**

Finally telling everyone it wasn't a match was like a weight lifted off of my shoulders, but having to tell them it was John's clothes for sure was hard. We all still had faith that John would come home to us. The hard part was that we knew that it was going to be a long investigation to find out where the clothes came from and if Joey had anything to do with them getting to the police station. It is going to be a long road ahead for us but I know I will find our son and that beautiful image of Amy holding our sleeping baby in her arms would come again.


End file.
